


The Mac N' Cheese Spell

by SnootiestOfLaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Why Did I Write This?, mac n cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootiestOfLaughter/pseuds/SnootiestOfLaughter
Summary: "Magic Teletubbies are even more scary than you think!" Toenail exclaims.***This is just a small crack fic i made in less than 10 minutes. It only has original characters, no one from the book. This is what happens when I hang out with my 10 year old cousin. I don't even know why I wrote this. This is all crack, don't take it seriously.  Enjoy  :)∩༼˵☯‿☯˵༽つ¤=[]:::::>





	The Mac N' Cheese Spell

"Magic Teletubbies are even more scary than you think!" Toenail exclaims.

"Uh, no they're not." Strand of Hair argues. "You're just a big fat scardy toothbrush."

"Calm down bros." Broccoli and Cheese Soup buts in. 

"I will NoT cAlM dOwN yOu UgLy piECe Of dEFoRmeD cAbbAgE!!!" Strand of Hair screeched.

Broccoli and Cheese Soup has had enough of Strand of Hair and Toenail arguing. They always push Broccoli and Cheese Soup around. This has to stop, and it's going to stop now! 

As Broccoli and Cheese Soup goes and raises their wand at them, Toenail asks in fright, "Broccoli and Cheese Soup, what are you doing with your wand?"

But Broccoli and Cheese Soup isn't listening.

"Avada-" Broccoli and Cheese Soup started.

"Nooo, please no, you can't do this!!" Strand of Hair shouts in fright.

"Yess I can, and I will!"

"No please, we promise to never yell or push you around ever again." Toenail cries.

"It's too late for that, now where was I... Oh yes, Avada Mac N' Cheese!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOO" They both scream as they are forced to eat so many bowls of Mac N' Cheese.

"Finally," Broccoli and Cheese Soup cackles with glee, "They will become constipated!!!"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
